Harry Potter and the League of Justice
by dicilio
Summary: The Future is Changing, can you keep up? HP/Smallville/DC/Buffy
1. Chapter 1

**I unfortunately do not own anything in this story other than the general idea, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon, D.C Comics owns all the superheroes, C.W and D.C Comics own Smallville. Smallville timeline has been pushed back to accommodate my story, plus some ages are my own ideas e.g. Bart being 3 / 4 years younger than Clark**

**Harry Potter and the League of Justice**

All through history certain days have changed the world, 31st October 1981 was the day Lord Voldemort vanished bringing peace to the wizarding world for a short time, 31st May 1996 was the day the Slayer line was changed forever, 2nd May 1998 was the day Lord Voldemort was vanquished for the last time, but one of the most important days in the history of the multiverse was 31st October 1997, this day was the beginning of the future for mankind, but in truth 8th September 1998 was the time when our adventure really begins....

A silver Porsche 911 Carrera pulling into Sunnydale High's car park gained a lot of student's attention, but nothing like the attention garnered by the car's occupants. Getting out of the driver's side was a tall young man with black windswept hair, dark sunglasses, black leather jacket with HP stitched onto the collar, dark green hoodie, black combat trousers and black combat boots, whereas the cars other occupant was shorter than the driver with brown hair, dressed in a bright red hoodie with a lightening insignia on the chest, dark blue jeans and white trainers. The main thoughts going round anybody watching were two very important questions, who are they? And what are they doing here?

" Yo GL, looks like we've already got fan girls for the best looking guys to ever grace this town," the young guy in red stated in a slightly cocky tone matching his grin.

The guy in black shook his head in obvious amusement thinking that his friend will never change, "Bart I thought we'd already decided we weren't going to cause trouble, let's just get this done and over with and back to real life, I mean honestly Zatanna said there is a potential Omega threat occurring here this year, so keep your eyes open!"

To the average person looking over at the duo, they would think spoilt rich kids, but in truth they couldn't be more wrong, Bart Allen in his very bright clothes is a cocky, cheeky guy who everyone seems to get along with, looking deeper though, we have a member of the secret group Justice League, codename : The Flash, currently the fastest man alive, a true speedster in every sense of his name, he has the ability to run at the speed of light after getting struck by lightning when he was younger.

Then there's the more serious member of the duo, Harry James Potter, English 18 year old, once upon a time he was a wizard world renowned as The Boy-Who-Lived for being the only known survivor of the Killing Curse an unblockable spell in the wand wavering community of magic users, yet a few months before his 18th birthday when he defeated the worst Dark Lord in History, Lord Voldemort, his magic vanished for reasons only known to him, and when he emptied out his family vault at Gringotts the goblin run bank in the wizarding world, he found a ring entrusted to his family by its last user due to a vision showing a glimpse into the future, a ring from another dimension, which brought to life the Justice League member Green Lantern, the only member of the Green Lantern Corps, an intergalactic peace keeping force, in this dimension.

Walking to the school office of Sunnydale High gave Harry and Bart an experience to remember, first meeting something which Harry was sure he'd never have to endure after leaving the wizarding world, fan girls, and this time not for something he doesn't remember doing, in retrospect he thought he could of picked a more inconspicuous car which just screamed lots of money, but chuckling to himself he only thought that the brand new Porsche was his baby and he wouldn't give it up unless he had to. Then again hanging around with Bart always meant a high chance of girls hanging around, usually because he was sure Bart knew the types of girls that annoyed him and made sure they hung around to see how far he'd go before walking off. Looking back at Bart's smirk, he dreaded thinking what was going through Bart's head to bring that look around, and that look usually meant trouble.

Dragging along behind Harry's striding walk to get school paperwork sorted, gave Bart plenty of time to think of all the fun that could be had on this 'mission' they'd been asked to go on, he understands why it was him and Harry doing this rather than anyone else, seeing as they were the youngest members of the Justice League, but he didn't understand the warning about not using their powers unless a desperate need to, then again all the magic stuff always went over his head, all Bart could think was, we're heroes and we're not allowed to do our job? But in retrospect he knew he could annoy Harry and that was always fun.

After sorting out all their paperwork they had to have a meeting with the Principal of Sunnydale High, Snyder from what reports they managed to get an obnoxious man with delusions of grandeur. But their meeting with Principal Snyder had surprisingly gone well, probably due to the obvious wealth from Harry's files. They'd spent roughly half an hour in his office talking about their grades, previous schooling and lots of warnings about who to stay away from, such as Buffy Summers and her friends. They told him they understood and would be sure to avoid that little group. Principal Snyder had been quite pleased with that, but still managed to annoy the hell out of both of them with his incessant nagging about the little circle of friends...

Heading to the Library, to gather whatever books they may need according to their reading lists, Harry was quite happy to meet another Brit, even though he did get suspicious due to a glance from Mr Giles to his forehead where his once famous lightning bolt scar once was, but he put it down to being paranoid, after all Zatanna would of let them know if there were any wizards or mystics around.

"So Harry, what a year this is going to be! I mean this place looks almost as boring as Smallville! But honestly it's much more fun with you here, after all Clark can't take a joke like you can, or attract the girls!" Bart laughed at Harry's disgruntled look before striding off humming some annoying song.

"Bart, get back here!! I'll know if you tell those shallow, vipers that I'm interested in them and I'll make sure I get my revenge, you remember I'm the son and godson of the Marauders, pranks in my blood" Harry shouted out before thinking it was worth the hassle being friends with Bart Allen, after all he might annoy the hell out of you, but he grows on you before following his team mate into the dreaded lesson, Science, after all science doesn't really count when you can run faster than light, or create anything in your imagination with a ring.

_**Please Review and if there are any people willing to Beta for me, I'd more than welcome to read and get back to any messages you send!**_

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**I unfortunately do not own anything in this story other than the general idea, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon, D.C Comics owns all the superheroes, C.W and D.C Comics own Smallville. Smallville timeline has been pushed back to accommodate my story, plus some ages are my own ideas e.g. Bart being 3 / 4 years younger than Clark**

**Harry Potter and the League of Justice**

"Mr Allen, Mr Potter welcome to science please introduce yourselves to the class then Mr Potter take a seat next to Miss Chase and Mr Allen next to Mr Harris" drawled out their science teacher Mr Johnson.

Harry looked over the class and gave an easy smile before speaking with a firm yet gentle voice, "Well I'm Harry Potter, I'm eighteen, English but I've lived in America for a couple of months, I like hanging out with my friends and doing normal stuff I guess, not sure what to really say, so yeah I'll take a seat now and let Bart here introduce himself" before striding over to the open seat next to the beautiful brunette whilst shaking his head at Bart's hyper mood and a small chuckle trying to break out at his attitude.

Bouncing on two feet, people could easily confuse Bart with a child with how he was acting but he just put on a very self assured smile on his face before beginning to speak, "Well as Harry already said I'm Bart, Bart Allen, I'm also eighteen, from Star City, and it has to be said I'm all-round fun guy" finishes Bart before strolling over to his seat, whilst chuckling at Harry's attempts not to laugh at his mood.

Chatting to Cordelia Chase proved an enlightening experience considering Harry's first thoughts that yes, she was a beautiful girl but she had the look of one of the vipers from this morning, but actually talking to her, he found out that yes, she is a rich girl, but she'd been going out with Bart's partner, Xander Harris and it had allowed her true self to come out. Whereas looking over at Bart and Xander's table it looked like they'd met their long lost twins, coming from the laughing and from what he could over hear, the exact same attitude. Deep down he wasn't really sure what he was more worried about, he fact there were now, from the looks of it, two Bart's, and the fact he really didn't care there were two of them now.

Once class was over, Harry made his excuses to Cordelia whilst making his way Bart and Xander. Harry interrupting their conversation to get a quite word in with Bart, "Sorry, Xander right? Need to borrow Bart for a bit, he'll catch up later on", dragging Bart away from prying eyes and ears, "Right, all through the lesson, I had my ring do a high level scan of the area, as something hasn't felt right since we've got into town, and in all honestly, the Intel Zatanna gave us, is wrong, I need you to do a fast look around the library, the ring says that the highest concentration of a dimensional tear are in there somewhere, but the entire town is so saturated in magick, it has honestly got me a little suspicious, plus I got a look from the librarian when I introduced myself, remember how I said witches and wizards looked at my forehead to see my scar, he did the same thing, so be doubly cautious. Whilst I'm going to have a talk with the librarian to keep him occupied on the off chance something goes wrong." Harry tells Bart once they are in private.

Striding into the library, Harry pushes open the doors so Bart can speed in whilst any attention is drawn to him, ends up on the floor with a winded Bart on top of him. "Harry, I can't run! I was fine outside of here, but once I got through the doors, all I can say is ouch!" Bart stammers out in a worried and slightly breathless tone.

Pushing Bart off him, Harry got to his feet, before looking up and seeing the amused face of the Librarian Rupert Giles, who their reports stated had a rather rowdy youth leading to a slight criminal record, and was formally working for the British Museum before leaving to become the librarian at Sunnydale High, "Gentlemen how can I help you, once again today?" Giles asked in a light tone covering his smile.

Harry thought hard about what he should say, before deciding to go for the blunt approach, "Well Mr Giles, or should I call you Dr Giles after all you do have a doctorates in History, Philosophy as well as Languages, I would like to know how you knew who I was and what exactly is going on here, after all, wouldn't you agree the former curator of the British museum working in an American High School is rather strange?" He finished in a firm tone with an undertone of warning.

**Giles P.O.V**

Polishing his glasses, Giles, wasn't sure what to think, after all, yes he did know who was stood in front of him, but how did he get all the information regarding his past, it shouldn't of been possible.

**Harry/Bart P.O.V**

Looking at Giles polishing his glasses, Harry and Bart looked at each other, both thinking about Giles's action, after all what could only amount to either a nervous reaction or someone trying to decide what exactly should be said without giving away too much information, meant Harry's thoughts regarding the Intel Zatanna provided them about Sunnydale and their mission was wrong, but how wrong they could only begin to imagine.

Putting his glasses on, Giles decided to go with the honest approach, after all if the Boy-who-lived was going to be staying in Sunnydale, he needed to know the truth, and just maybe, he would help out, after all wand wielders were affective against vampires. He looked over at the duo before asking, "Mr Potter, have you ever heard of the Watchers Council?"

"Watchers Council? Nope doesn't ring any bells, should I have?" Harry asked in a slightly confused tone, whilst Bart stayed silent.

"Possibly, but the Council and your Ministry of Magic don't really acknowledge each other due to past events, so I couldn't be really sure, but the Watchers Council is a millennia old organisation, who guides the Slayer, In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer, but due to the breaking of a prophecy we have two Slayers now, and the Council also has operatives that fight against Vampires and Demons. The Council does still keep an eye on the Wand Wielding world, so I've heard about yourself because of your actions. I'm the Watcher in charge of a Slayer here in Sunnydale, due to the Spanish name of the town, Boca del Infierno which translates as Mouth of Hell, this very library actually, sits on one of the two known Hellmouths, this one in particular is much more open leading to a high demonic and other supernatural activity. Now Mr Potter, may I enquire as to why a wand wielder such as your self would move here?" Giles finishes his long speech by once again removing his glasses and polishing them, before putting them back on and looking Harry in the eye.

"Mr Giles, before I inform you why we are here, you should know, I no longer have access to my magic, and I am a persona non grata in the British Magical world due to being exiled once Voldemort was taken out for good. Now if we could move to your office, this will be better in private to explain." Harry replies, before striding to the open door leading the Giles's office.

Once Giles and Bart have sat down, Harry begins the explanation, "First off this information cannot be given to anyone, to do so would put lives at risk, and I'm sure neither of us wants that. My own story begins the day after Voldemort was killed, I was summoned to Gringotts where I was taken to my Family Vault, inside I found this ring" holding up his right hand to show a silver and green ring sparkling in the light, "Now this ring, came from a dimension close by, where an Intergalactic force, called Green Lanterns, protect the universe, from what I was able to gather one of the Lanterns turned rogue, and this ring and another were sent off by the Guardians, basically very powerful, and one of the oldest races who created the Green Lanterns. This ring was sent to this reality as a safety measure in case the other ring failed, and was found by one of my ancestors, the ring scanned him, and informed him that the one who was to wear him, was a Potter, but far in the future, this was 500 years ago. The other ring, was kept in the original reality, and sent to the last Green Lantern, but that's all I know regarding that one I'm afraid. Back to my story, picking up the ring, I was shocked to find a voice in my head, after explaining everything; I was given a choice, be a force for good, or leave the ring to run out of power for good. There was a side effect though, I had to give up my magic to power the ring, my magic, was changed by the power of Oa, the Guardians power, into a power battery for the ring."

Standing away from Bart and Giles, Harry took a deep breath before beginning;

_**"In brightest day, in blackest night,"**_

A pulsing green light began shining from Harry's Ring.

"_**No evil shall escape my sight."**_

Slowly the light began encompassing the room.

"_**Let those who worship evil's might,"**_

The other two occupants of the room had to look away from the pillar of light coming from where Harry was stood.

"_**Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"**_

Before the light faded away, showing Harry stood, there wearing, black boots, a full black body suit, with a green chest and hood, with a symbol on his chest with GL next to it, as well as a dark green domino mask covering his eyes.

"I became a Green Lantern, I went away to train my new abilities, before coming to America, and meeting up Bart and other people like me, people who stood up to make a difference, people who had to hide who they really were, Heroes, and in the end, I joined the Justice League, we're a group of people some with powers, some with not, who make a difference when we can. As for why we are here, our mystic expert was given details that we have decide to act on, just in case what we were told was true, we are here to stop it, and that's all I can say for now. "

Giles sat there, slightly gaping at what he was just told, and just looked over at Bart, and raised an eyebrow and the smirk on his face.

"Well I'm not as fancy as Harry there, but my powers are speed and stamina, I'm the fastest man ever, nothing can stop me running, other than that Hellmouth over there, and my speed won't work in here for some reason." Bart exclaimed in an annoyed voice, before remembering, "Oh yeah, call me The Flash"

_**Please Review and if there are any people willing to Beta for me, I'd more than welcome to read and get back to any messages you send!**_

_**thanks  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

I unfortunately do not own anything in this story other than the general idea, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon, D.C Comics owns all the superheroes, C.W and D.C Comics own Smallville. Smallville timeline has been pushed back to accommodate my story, plus some ages are my own ideas e.g. Bart being 3 / 4 years younger than Clark

**Harry Potter and the League of Justice**

After Harry and Bart's talk with Giles, Bart went off to the next class of the day, whereas Harry walked out to his car, being stopped on the way out by Principal Snyder.

"Where do you think you're going Potter? Skipping already on your first day? Such a disappointment" Snyder shouted from the end of the corridor, in a tone reminiscent for Harry of his Potions Teacher from Hogwarts, Snape, complete with Snape's trademark sneer.

Harry turning round to face the small man putting forcing a smile on his face, "Principal Snyder, I've been called away due to a problem at the L.A branch of my company, as you are aware the school board as granted me permission to leave if I have to, so no I'm not skipping as you put it, so if you'll excuse me, I must be going" responds to the questions asked of him.

Giving Harry a look that can only be described as frustrated, Snyder takes a few moments be responding with a slight snarl, "I know your type Potter, thinking you can get away with anything you like because your rich, I won't stand for it, leave and before you come back, I'd think very carefully about coming back to my school" before storming off in something resembling a childish tantrum.

Getting into his car, Harry takes a deep breath, getting rid of the frustration garnered by the attitude of Snyder. Before reaching over to the glove compartment, and pulling out a dark green box with a keypad on the front. Typing in his security code, the box opens revealing a small earpiece, which he puts in his right ear, tapping it twice once it's in.

"This is Green Lantern to Watchtower; I'm heading to Justice Centre, get Zatanna and Green Arrow available for video conference, mission reports are wrong, Green Lantern out." Harry speaks out aloud in a firm tone showing signs of annoyance. Before removing the earpiece once he received confirmation that his message was passed along.

A few minutes later, Harry was pulling into a non-descript warehouse that had been renovated for his and Bart's use whilst they were here in Sunnydale. Getting out of the car, he made his way over to the side of the building, where a card slot was protruding from the wall. Putting the a plain white card into the slot, the warehouse changed, screens came out the walls, lockers and tables and chairs came out of the floor. Walking over to one of the tables that had risen from the floor, he pressed his hand onto the top corner of the glass top, where it was scanned by a palm reader, bringing to life all the screens and tables around the warehouse, the tables were in truth computers, with touch screen keyboards and mouse built into the glass tops.

Typing in his username and password, he connected to Watchtower's Mainframe, due to Watchtower being the headquarters of the Justice League. Logging into the video conference he'd set up with Oliver Queen, The Green Arrow, one of the leaders of the Justice League and Zatanna Zatara, the magical expert of the league, he was glad to see that they were already online waiting for him.

Looking over at the screen with a grave expression, Harry began, "Hey guys, I'm afraid I've got bad news. Zatanna, your info regarding this mission is badly misinformed. Underneath the High School, is a dimensional gateway; called The Hellmouth, leading to a hell dimension, because of this, the town is a hot bed for a high demonic and vampiric presence. Situated as School Librarian, Rupert Giles is a member of The Watchers Council and current Watcher for The Slayer. Any information you can get for me is much appreciated. We've informed him of who we are, but not what our current mission is. We are going to slowly integrate ourselves into the group to provide assistance if it's required."

" Harry, are you completly sure about that? I've heard about The Watchers Council but I can't remember anything about there being a Hellmouth in Sunnydale. Unless the mystical energy is somehow being rerouted into masking its presence from the majority of the outside world, but even then my own power shouldn't be affected. I'll look into it futher, honestly its quite unsettling if thats happening." Zatanna exclaimed in a slightly disturbed voice at the mere thought of something blocking her senses of something as dangerous as an active Hellmouth.

" I'm afraid thats just the beginning, Bart's speed stopped working once he got inside the libary, I'm guessing that the presence of the Hellmouth creates something of a tiny gravity well stopping his speed, possibly in the future I'd recommened back up being ready just incase. Anything else we need to know? " Harry finished off his report hoping for no more bad news.

Oliver sat forward, bring a slight smirk on his face, " Actually Harry, its not League business, but you have a nice party to attend this weekend at Casa del Mar, I'll be there, aswill Clark, but we have the honour of Bruce Wayne showing up, so you have to be there, I'll send you a package with more info but just know you'll need a date." He finished off before closing down the video meeting, so Harry couldn't make any form of response.

Sitting there Harry, just looked at the revolving logo of the Justice League before swearing up a storm at Oliver, after all, no matter what changes, deep down Harry still hated being in the public eye.

_**Please Review and if there are any people willing to Beta for me, I'd more than welcome to read and get back to any messages you send!**_

_**thanks**_


	4. Chapter 4

I unfortunately do not own anything in this story other than the general idea, Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon, D.C Comics owns all the superheroes, C.W and D.C Comics own Smallville. Smallville timeline has been pushed back to accommodate my story, plus some ages are my own ideas e.g. Bart being 3 / 4 years younger than Clark

Sorry for the long wait, finally started writing again after rough time, not sure if i'll be carrying on with my other stories but this one, i want to complete.

**Harry Potter and the League of Justice**

A few days later in the library, Harry was sat at the table with Bart and Giles, who were in a conversation about something or other. Harry was reading through the information regarding the party Oliver mentioned, all he could think was that he should never of invested his money, that way he wouldn't have to attend something like this. Looking up he had a confused look on his face, then shrugged and went back to work reading about the party, after all they wouldn't be talking about Scooby Doo, and it just wasn't possible.

Hearing the library doors opening, Harry glanced up and saw Cordelia and Xander entering with a short redhead girl and a short guy with purple highlights in his also red hair.

'Yo G-Man, you called? What's the what?' asked Xander in a joking manner.

Giles took off his glasses, giving them a slight polish before replying in a put upon tone, 'I do wish you would stop calling me that infernal name.' Standing up and walking away from the table he regarded everyone, 'As it is, I was hoping to let everyone meet, as well as sharing some information about each of our groups.' He finished saying looking from the Scooby Gang, then to Harry and Bart.

'First off, I believe you've already met Cordelia and Xander, now may I introduce Willow Rosenberg,' the short redheaded girl gave Harry and Bart a small wave with a intrigued look on her face,' She's a beginner witch and a I believe the term is hacker?' he trailed off looking at Willow, who gave a small nod. 'Also with her is her boyfriend, Daniel Osborne, who prefers to go by the name of Oz, he's also a Werewolf. The one person you haven't met yet would be Buffy, Buffy Summers, who is the Slayer.' Giles looked towards Harry, slightly indicating that he should follow on.

Leaning back in his chair, Harry slowly looked from each of the Scooby's before looking towards Bart who just nodded his head with a slight smile, showing it was all Harry's show. 'Very well, but can I ask where, Buffy is it? Where is she? As I believe she should be here if we're doing a sharing session.'

Asking this question, definitely brought out some interesting shifts in mood, from curious, to anger in the case of Xander, Willow looking like she wanted to hide, Oz and Cordelia both seemed unfazed by the question, whilst Giles, once again took off his glasses, before replacing them and saying three words which slightly worried Harry, if he was completely honest with himself, 'We don't know.'

Harry rubbed his head feeling the beginning of a slight headache forming, 'Ok then, I'm Harry Potter, until not long ago I was a wizard, I believe you'd call them wand wielders. I'm currently a member of a group called the Justice League,' Harry was slightly surprised to see a flash of recognition go through Xander's eyes at this, putting away for now he continued, 'we're a mixed group of varying people, some with powers, some without.' Looking over at Bart, he continued, 'Bart here, is what we'd call a speeder, he can run the speed of light, fastest man alive he likes to say. Codename: The Flash.' Holding up his right hand, his ring gave of a slight green flash, 'Whilst I'm something different...' Xander quickly butted in, blurting out 'You're a Green Lantern!'

Standing up quickly Harry was startled, giving Xander a look that would have made even the bravest of men stop whatever they were doing. 'And just how do you know that?'

Xander swallowed nervously, ' Umm, on Halloween last year, I dressed up as a soldier, but,' looking towards the Scooby Gang and wincing,' well everyone lost there memories of the night, but I've kept some here and there, the guy who took me over, was a government agent called Roy Harper, who was undercover in the military, but before he worked for the government, he was a hero, he went by the name of Red Arrow' seeing a startled look on Harry and Bart's face he pressed forward, ' He was the adopted child of Oliver Queen, who was Green Arrow, on the members of the Justice League. Roy was friends with Kyle Raynor; he was a Green Lantern, well the last Green Lantern.' He trailed off seeing Harry slumping in his chair, whilst Bart was trying to stop from laughing out loud.

_**Please Review and if there are any people willing to Beta for me, I'd more than welcome to read and get back to any messages you send!**_

_**Thanks**_


End file.
